


Primula

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Married Couple, Nature, No Spoilers, Post-Game(s), Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: On a walk through the forest surrounding S'warki, Primrose and H'aanit have a short discussion about flowers.Fluffcember Day 27: In Nature
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/H'aanit
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Primula

**Author's Note:**

> I never said anything about posting yesterday, nope, that wasn't me.
> 
> I have more coming! Most of the prompts up until today (the 29th) are at least half done, and I'm planning on working on them...and then playing 13 Sentinels more. I'm so obsessed with that game. Maybe I could write something using a ship from that for one of the remaining prompts? We'll see! 
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

“I see thou hast foundth a bloom,” the huntress noted as she walked up behind her spouse, kneeling in a clearing with the aforementioned flowers around it. Linde had nestled next to Primrose, rubbing her head on the dancer’s arm.

The dancer smiled at the big cat, petting her head as she turned to face H’annit. “I did. From what I’ve read, I believe this to be a primula,” Primrose stated, smiling as she picked it from its roots carefully and handed it to H’annit. “You know, the flower oft represents grace and youth. Fitting for yourself, is it not?” She asked, and watched as H’annit sniffed the flower gently.

“Mayhaps, but thou hast those qualities moren than I,” the huntress pondered, and she kneeled beside Primrose on the opposite side of Linde. “After all, thou hast the skill of dance.”

Primrose laughed a bit before she picked another one, staring at it as she said, “they have two names, actually. The second name is the same as my first; Primrose.” She smiled at it warmly, her eyes looking at the flower fondly. “A strange coincidence, isn’t it?”

H’aanit looked between the flower and her wife a couple of times before taking the flower gently from Primrose’s hand and running a hand through her hair. Once she found a spot, H’aanit stuck the stem through Primrose’s long locks and pushed it until it was held tight by the weight. Returning to her original kneeling position, H’aanit observed her handiwork and smiled. “Strangen, no. Rather, thine father hath goode taste in names.”

Primrose was a little stunned at her wife’s actions but shook it off with a warm smile. “He did,” she confirmed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, careful not to disturb the new accessory from its perch. “He would’ve liked you, H’an.”


End file.
